Death a la Mode and Young Blood in Equestria!
by YoungDovah
Summary: La Mode and Young Blood have been transported to Equestria. What could possibly go wrong? Featuring YoungBlood23 as coauthor. Rated T for sexual references and strong language (On La Mode's part)
1. La Mode's intro

_(HELLO THERE! Arrg! I really need to stop making more fanfics. Oh well, here we go. EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

The day had pretty much sucked. Not only had my mother decided to push a lot of chores on me, but my dad just _had_ to appear. That jerk. He and mom had this huge argument, and I had to call the police as he was threatening her life. He wasn't even supposed to be there.

So, I think that sums up my day. The interesting part begins soon.

I'd just finished a conversation with someone on Facebook, and decided to hit the hay when the universe decided that it hated me. So, it sent me to another one, wondering what it'd do with me. So, that's my story.

Wait, you want more details then that? :( Fine. Be ready for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong story.

I turned from the computer, and found myself face-to-...face? with a glowing orb that reminded me of the Daedric Lord Meridia.

I gulped. "Um, can you understand me?"

It just hovered in the air, not giving me any good vibes. Or bad vibes, for that matter.

"Hello?" I grew braver, tapping it on the top. "Anyone in there? HELLO, STRANGE AND MYSTERIOUS FORCE IN MY ROOM! HELLO, GLOWING BALL!" (The good thing about my house is that no one cares what someone else is doing. You could yell for ages and no one would come, until it was curfew.)

The light coming from it pulsed, giving me a slight scare.

I jumped, then tried again. "I know there's something intelligent in this thing. I just have to find it." I tried twisting it, throwing it against the wall, and biting it. "F**k me in the a**. What do I have to do?"

The light pulsed again, and a voice came from it. "Are you quite done, or are you going to keep acting like a a**hole?"

I jumped again, then grinned. "So, mysterious force, who am I talking to?"

"We are what some call 'God', but we are actually those who have passed on."

I raised an eyebrow. "And...why are you here, in my room?"

"You have no fear of the unknown, but have your fair share of common sense."

"Well, technically, it's _un_common sense. Please go on."

"Well, we wished to give you a gift: a ticket to another world."

I blinked. "Which world?"

"Whatever world you desire. You pick."

I shook my head. These kinds of 'gifts' always had a price. "What's the catch?"

"You'll have to change to match the world you go to. That's the only catch."

"And...how long do I stay there?"

"Well...we don't know."

I held my head. I was right. "Okay, then. If I ever return to this world-"

"It'll be as if you never left. You will return to this place and time."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me! When do I go?"

"Now. Think of a world you'd like to go."

I grinned. I knew exactly where to go. "I'm ready!"

"Hold still."

It pulsed again, and I blacked out. I had no idea what I'd just gotten myself into. At the time of writing this, I am not a pretty sight. That should suffice to tell you that it was NOT what I thought it would be.

_(Alright then, I know that this has been used by several other authors, but don't think that I'm going to be copying them. This is Death a la Mode, signing out. Seig HEIL!_

Death a la Mode


	2. Young Blood's intro

Um.. Hello yeah My name is Kris and well I guess this is a story of some sorts let me think... Oh yeah It all started when I was Walking home from College see I get out of their at around 12 pm... so I decided to go to a Restaurant and I went down a alleyway one that I knew well I took this one often to get to this Wendy's Restaurant faster than normally.

But as I was walking I was looking at my phone and didn't notice the Glowing Black Sphere hovering over my head and walked right into it I dropped my phone and growled "Hey Buddy that cost me 6000 dollars to get wh-" I stopped as I looked at it me being the smart guy I am Threw my only thing of protection at it... my Pocket Knife now that wouldn't have been bad If the blasted thing wouldn't have Stopped it and threw it back at my feet "HEY! The Bloody heck was that for!" It yelled at me I stopped mid turn and looked back at it "Wait... you can talk.." It made a sound as if it where grunting and said

"Of course I can... Now WE and I mean me and my brothers have picked two people to go on a quest of greatness... and you are one of them! Congratulations!"

Out of no where confetti started to fall and I was dumbfounded if you asked me this Thing Reminded me of a Dadric Prince Sheogorath... and well that scared me to death... So I did the next best thing... I Threw a punch at it and well... That wasn't a good thing the last thing I remember was my arm getting pulled into it and it laughing like a mad man...

A/N Hey what's up this is YoungBlood23 just wanted to say what an honor it is to work with some one XD this is a cool experience I can't wait for more!


End file.
